A Helping Hand Shows A Caring Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The story of how Rachel met Ball Weevil. Rated T for mentions of animal abuse.


**I was looking over some stories of how my OC Rachel has met the aliens and I realized that there was no story on how Rachel met Ball Weevil. Well, this story bloomed from that idea.**

**I only own Rachel, Sergeant Williams, and Taco in this story. Also, I got the idea of Taco's backstory from the cute cartoon called "Feast" that was shown along with the movie "Big Hero 6" in theaters. I don't own the cartoon "Feast" as it belongs to its respective owners, but it is a very cute cartoon. I don't own "Big Hero 6" either.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Helping Hand Shows A Caring Heart<strong>

Rachel was walking home after a good day at college. She had presented her paper on wildlife for her science class and had received not only a standing ovation from the teachers but also an A+ on her project. She was eager to get home and show her friends when she suddenly heard carnival music. Curious, she followed the sound to what looked to be a traveling wagon and some people had gathered around as a suspicious-looking man stepped out to address everyone.

"Step right up! See if you can win the big prize!" he said as he tapped a covered cage beside him. Whimpering was heard inside as the man laugh and coaxed customers to try and shoot a soft basketball into the toy basketball hoop that a little Chihuahua dog held in his mouth as he jumped in the air.

Many tried the outrageous game, but no one made it. Rachel, thanks to her ability to understand animals, heard the dog whimper, begging for his master to let him rest, but the cruel man didn't let him.

"_I can hear you,"_ she said in her mind to the dog. _"What is your name?"_

"_I don't have one,"_ the little dog answered back. _"My master is very cruel to me and the one in the cage."_

"_Is there another animal in the cage?"_

"_An alien."_

The dog was able to show Rachel what the alien looked like through telepathy and the young woman was shocked to see a small, yellow bug-like alien huddled on the floor of the cage, shivering in fear and hurting from the wounds on his back.

Rachel's eyes narrowed as she then stepped up as the most of the others left. Only she and Sergeant Williams remained.

"I'll play," she said firmly and paid the fee, getting the small basketball in her hands and looking at the little dog._ "Okay, when I shoot the basketball, I need you to make sure it goes through the hoop. That way, I can help both you and the alien. The man from the police car is Sergeant Williams and he can take away your cruel master. You'll never have to work for him again and you won't be abused again," _she said to him.

"_Do you mean it?" _asked the little Chihuahua hopefully.

Rachel nodded and got ready, taking her time to aim properly. The little dog also got ready, watching the ball closely. Then, Rachel let the small basketball sail through the air and the Chihuahua jumped in the air.

Just as planned, the ball went through the hoop, making Rachel the winner. "Sergeant Williams! Arrest this man!" she said. "I'll explain in a moment."

The Sergeant did just that as the con man protested he had done nothing wrong. "I have my rights," he said to them.

"You have no right to abuse animals or aliens!" said Rachel firmly, lifting the cover of the cage to reveal the small, bug-like alien who looked to be in pain and the little dog came up to the girl, whimpering and pressing against her leg.

"I've seen enough to put you away in prison," Sergeant Williams said to the man. "You're coming with me."

After the con man was taken away, the rest of the force arrived and Rachel asked if she could take the alien and the dog with her to her home. Seeing that she wanted to help them, the policeman in charge agreed and Rachel quickly unlocked the alien's cage with the keys the dog gave her and she scooped up both the dog and the alien and took off for home, her shoes becoming skates as she sped home, moving so fast she was a blur, just like XLR8 was when he ran.

She finally made it home and ran to Frankenstrike's lab, panting a little as she arrived, making the scientist alien look at her curiously. "Frankenstrike, these two need help," she said and placed both of her new friends on the lab table.

Frankenstrike quickly analyzed the situation and gave the dog some food and water while he gently applied a shot of fast-healing medicine for the small alien, who whimpered. "Easy now," the scientist alien cooed. "I won't hurt you."

The medicine kicked in and healed the bug-alien's wounds in a few minutes and he opened his cute, black eyes. "Where…where am I?" he squeaked.

Rachel smiled at how cute he sounded. "At the Grant Mansion," she said to him. "That cruel man has been taken away."

He lifted his head, looking at her. "You saved me and my friend," he said. "Thank you."

She gently patted his back. "You're welcome. What is your name?"

"Ball Weevil," he said, arching his back into her hand, making her smile as she saw that he liked the back rub. Frankenstrike came up.

"Let me keep them here overnight and see how they do. They should be one-hundred percent in the morning," he said.

Rachel nodded and then patted the little dog. "You still need a name," she said and then fell into deep thought.

"He doesn't have a name?" asked Frankenstrike. "Well, he definitely needs one."

Rachel then had an idea. "What do you like?" she asked the Chihuahua. "Favorite activity? Favorite food? Before you were with that con man."

"_I was a stray in the streets before that con man grabbed me,"_ said the little dog. _"But one of my favorite foods that I could find occasionally was something called 'tacos'. They were the best thing I ever ate on the streets."_

Rachel brightened. "Then that will be your name. Taco."

"That's a good name for him," said Frankenstrike.

The next day, both Taco and Ball Weevil were allowed to explore their new home. Wildvine was reading a book in his room when he saw Ball Weevil peek in. "Hi," said the bug-alien shyly.

"Hi," said Wildvine, gesturing him to come in. The bug alien was a little nervous, but his nervousness fled when Wildvine started tickling him. Ball Weevil giggled and laughed as he was very ticklish. Rachel, hearing the commotion, came in and tackled Wildvine playfully and they all laughed as Rachel hugged Ball Weevil and Taco and both snuggled into her hug as Wildvine hugged all three of them, all of them happy to be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how Rachel met Ball Weevil and gained a new dog. She now has two dogs, Chocolate and Taco.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
